Infected
- they are mainly Pyros and Spies are a species that originated from BLU team The Boils are made by user Kyuubiman3 Appearance They are mostly covered in Boils with garbage or dirty clothes. Origin The Infected (Occasionally referred to as Boils) are mostly Pyros and Spies who have fallen victim to an affliction known as "Space Plague" that infects the Asteroid. They originated from BLU team at Asteroid The infected have since degenerated into group of Psychotic Cannibals roaming mostly at Fronter, Upward, Kong King, Harvest, Well and Badlands in search of human flesh to consume. All infected wear remnants of their old uniforms and feature enormous boils infesting their skin. Their Superiors were a group of Vagineers before killing them for their flesh to survive. Personality and Behaviour The Infected inhait some regions of the TF2 Freak World they travel or search for food they per refer to stay at caves or warm areas and travel in groups of 12 they only eat human flesh not each other's. They only infect Pyros or Spies to grow their army/Group when they see normal people they just stare at them for 5 seconds before attacking them and consume them if in event meeting non-Infected freaks they'll try to infect them to join their ranks Infected Units Boils.jpeg|The Infected's troops Scout Rat.jpeg|The thief of the infected Super Boil.jpeg|Super Boil is their rare species of infected and war breast Infected Spy Wokers with Graylien and Hyperbaric Bowler wielding a wrench. Infected Pyro guard with Mucous Membrain, Rail Spikes and Up Pyroscopes wielding SMGs and Shotguns Boil Spy Workers with Facepeeler, Nightmare Hunter and Lurker's Leathers wielding Jag or Maul Boil Pyro Guard with TF2VRH, Brimstone and Abharremt Appendages wielding Painc Attack Scout Thief Rat with B'aaarrgh-B-Bicone, B'aaarrgh-n-Britches, Planeswalker Goggles and Caffeine Cooler they are the thieves of the group stealing meat or others weapons to feed the group wielding Sandman Super Boil a rare Heavy species with Can Opener, Soviet Stitch-Up and Monstous Mandible wielding Fist of Steel. Notable Infected Lazlo.jpeg|Lazlo the most Feral one Eghood.jpeg|Eghood The second in command of the infected Buzz.jpeg|Buzz their Speed demon and infected Dummy.jpeg|Dummy their most feared Gremlin .jpeg|Gremlin is their leader and most powerful Infected Boil Lazlo a RED Soldier with Idiot Box, Steel Pipes and Caped Crusader wielding Begger's Bazooka he's their enforcer of the group and most feral one Dummy is a BLU Soldier with Steel Shako, Exquisite Rack and Lieutenant Bites wielding Escape Plan and feared by many Buzz is a RED Scout with Cross-Comm Express, Tomb Wrapper, Caffeine Cooler, Chucklenuts and Courtier's Collar he's the leader of the thief rats Eghood a RED Spy with Noh Mercy, Backstabber's Boomslang and Escapist wielding Wanga pick and Ambassador and Is the second in command Gremlin a ORG Pyro with Fallen Angel, Abhorrent Appendages, Pyromancer's Mask and Ghastlierest Gibus and the leader of the infected Power and Abilities * Wall Walk: it allows them to walk on walls to get the drop on their victims. * Enhanced Speed more a bit faster then Scout and make quick attacks * Enhanced Senses able to sense prey behind walls * Night Vision let's them see in dark places like caves * Sharpen claw to tear their victims apart with a swift hit Faults and Weakness * If alone they are cowards to things with weapons * fragile to fire and some bulltets * can't fight some med and High-Ranking freaks * They won't fight on when They know when they are beaten * if in the dark to long they will be blinded by the sun for 1 minute Trivia Their based off of the Boils of Borderlands pre sequel Gremlin is the only one with other freak powers Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Pyros Category:Spies Category:Cannibals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Concepts made by Kyuubiman3